Our Summer at Aunt Margret's House
by Sandra1105
Summary: My name is Sandra Remming and my sister and I are forced to stay over at our aunt's house for the WHOLE summer. That would be pretty cool if her house wasn't in the most boring place ever! And now some random dude keeps hitting on my sister! This sucks...


**(HEY GUYS**! THIS IS **SANDRA1105**! This is my **first **ever story on Fan Fiction and I'm really excited to share it with you all! Special thanks to my twin sister, _Samantha1105_, for giving me the inspiration to write this and make my own Fan Fiction page. The writers here are awesome! (_And really nice too_!) Also, thanks to my English teacher who's giving me extra credit for finding this cool site! We can all access it at school and it's great for people like me who love writing as much as I do! _Anyways_, ENJOY!)

* * *

-Chapter 1, Drowning in Summer-

"HELP! GOOD HEAVENS, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I'M DROWNING!"

HOLD ON! Before I get into that part of the story, let me introduce myself. My name is Sandra Remming. I have a twin sister by the name of Samantha Remming. At the moment, we're on summer vacation. Our parents are also on vacation, but not with us. They sent us away to our aunt's house over the summer while they go away on a "_business trip_", which obviously can't be true since my mother doesn't even _have_ a job! So, while their away on a tour to see Germany, Rome, and then France, my sister and I are gonna be shipped away to my aunt's place. I've been there before and it was SUPER boring. Since it was winter the last time, I wasn't even able to use the pool in the backyard. My sister and I packed our bags. I forcefully pushed my clothes into my luggage bag. I was really angry that my parents were too **CHEAP** to buy us tickets for their "_business trip_". My sister stared at me as I threw clothes in.

"Uh...Sandra?"

"WHAT?,"I yelled. She jumped at my sudden outburst.

"D-don't you think you should fold those?" She pointed to my bag. It was already half way full and I still had a huge pile to pack. I looked over at her bag and saw how heat and tidy it looked as she easily zipped it closed.

"I don't need to fold anything!" She pulled at her curly, black ponytail. She always does that when she's unsure of herself.  
"O-okay," she mumbled. She pulled the expandable handle from her luggage and rolled it downstairs. I looked back over at my bag and sighed.

"Oh gosh, maybe I _should_ have folded my clothes..."

* * *

-The Living Room, My House-

"Okay, do you two have your phones?"  
"Yup!"  
"And the chargers?"  
"Yes mom!"

Before we all headed out, my mother made sure we were all well packed. I sat on the couch with my arms folded. I was still really disgusted with my parent's lie. I mean really, I'm sixteen years old in the eleventh grade and they expected me to believe THAT! Maybe Samantha, but not me! We heard out aunt's horn honk outside and quickly ran to the door, everyone with smiles on their faces, except me. She hopped out of her rusty, worn-out pick up truck and tripped up the driveway to our front door. The thing with my aunt is that she's going through a mid-life crisis. She wears **MASSIVE** amounts of make-up and **COUNTLESS** cans of hairspray. To top it all off, she loves wearing animal prints, leather mini-skirts, and the highest heels, whether she could walk in them or not.

"Aw! My darling twins!," she smiled, giving us each a big hug and kiss. I groaned, knowing there would be a huge, red kiss mark on my cheek. I looked over at my sister's face and saw one on hers. I sighed.

"Hi Aunt Margret," we greeted. She went off to talk with my parents before we headed out. My sister stared at me with huge eyes and a shocked expression on her face.

"Do we really have to stay with her for the WHOLE summer?," she cried. I sighed.  
"Sadly, yes," I replied. She shivered.  
"And now we have to go to the BEACH with her!," Sam added,"Remember what happened last year Sandra?" I gasped. Last year was a complete night mare! My aunt had worn a two piece bikini that was at least three sizes too small for her. It was cheetah printed and ruffled and tight in all the wrong places. It looked as though she had gotten it from the kids section in a store. Everyone was staring at her, and then they stared at us when she walked us down to the water.

"Oh gosh...,"I feared,"How could I forget?" Now there was no way out. My aunt had called us earlier and told us to put on our bathing suits under our clothes. After arriving to her house, we would drop off our stuff and head straight to the beach. Our aunt walked out of the living room, waving goodbye to our parents. Since we had already said our goodbyes, we headed out with her to pick-up truck.

"We are gonna have a TON of fun today twins!," she smiled. My sister and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, we know," Sam giggled,"Cuz we're going to the beach."  
"THAT'S RIGHT!," Aunt Margret replied,"And my favorite bikini is waiting for me at home!" Sam and I stared at each other. Today was gonna be a LOOOONG day...

* * *

-The Beach-

We pulled up in the beach parking lot. 20 minutes in a car with my aunt in a bikini was enough pain, NOW I had to walk with her outside the car! I hopped out and grabbed the ice box. My sister grabbed the beach umbrella and towels. My aunt pulled sun tan oil from her beach bag and waved it in the air.

"Who's gonna help me with my back?," she giggled. My sister and I power walked into the sand. We found a nice, open spot near the water. A nice, cool mist sprinkled our cheeks. We spread out our towels and fixed the umbrella to sit under the shade. My aunt caught up to us and pulled the umbrella out of the ground.

"WE CAME TO GET TANS GIRLS!," she cheered. She caused alot of people to turn heads and gag up whatever they were eating. She threw the bottle of sun tan oil at us.

"Uh, Aunt Margret," Sam started," I can't, I burn easily." My aunt groaned.  
"Party poopers!," she mumbled,"I'll just go ask that life guard for help with my back. What a HUNK!"

"Ew," we whispered to each other as she walked away. Mist splashed our faces again and drew out attention to the water. We both got up, kicked off our sandals, and ran to it. The water was the perfect temperature. Not too warm, not too cold. Since my sister is sorta scared of open water, she stayed closer to the shore while I wave hopped with a group of kids. After watching nearly all the kids get pushed and flipped over by the waves, I swam back to shore. When I got back, I saw my sister talking to some nerdy looking kid. He was slightly shorter than her. He had on a sun hat, t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. He had HUGE teeth, but had braces. And his hair was dark but in the sun, it looked red. I always catch my sister talking to strangers.

"SAMANTHA!," I yelled. She and the weird kid turned around towards me. I saw my sister say "Uh-Oh". I stormed over to where they were standing. I folded my arms and stared at him.  
"Who's this Sam?," I asked, tapping my foot. He smiled at me.

"Wow! I didn't know you two were twins. My name is Kyle," he greeted holding out his hand,"You must be Sandra."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?," I spat. He laughed.

"I live next door to your aunt," he replied,"She introduced me to your sister." I didn't believe a word he was saying. I pointed my finger to his nose.

"LOOK CONNOR, if that's your real name!," I shouted.

"It's not, my name is Kyle."

"WHATEVER! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, STRANGER!" Samantha face-palmed herself.

"Sandra!,"she started,"Why can't you just-"

"You mustn't shout,"he said to her. He patted her on the back and headed over to where he placed his stuff. Sam growled at me like an angry dog. I shot her a confused look.

"What?,"I said,"You shouldn't be mad at me. I swear, your gonna get kidnapped one day!"  
"He wasn't a stranger! Don't you listen?"  
"Yeah I listen, he was talking a bunch of crap! And how dare he try to cover up his voice with that FAKE Australian accent!"

"It's **BRITISH**! **HE'S FROM ENGLAND**!"  
"That's what he wants you to think..." My aunt, who was now covered in oil, walked up to us.

"Come on twins, time for lunch!" She dragged us to our blanket with her bony fingers. Of course, everyone stared.

"You see why you should have tanned girls?,"she said,"Everyone's checking me out!"  
"_They're checking something...and it's not the tan_...,"I thought. We sat down and ate some sandwiches my sister and I had made the night before. Mine with tons of mustard and mayo, and hers with a little bit of everything. My aunt drank her slim shakes. She always tells us that men love a fit woman, but she's just skin and bones. We heard life guards whisteling like CRAZY down by the shore. People were screaming and pointing fingers towards the water. My sister choked on her sandwich and stood up.

"OH MY GOSH! KYLE!"  
"Who?,"I asked. She threw her food down and ran to the water. My aunt and I chased after her, me still enjoying my sandwich.

"GET BACK HERE!,"I shouted with food flying out of my mouth. She didn't listen to me. She hopped right into the water. I was pretty shocked since I knew she was afraid of the ocean. The kid she was talking to earlier was shouting. Over the screaming crowd, I heard him yell,

"**HELP! GOOD HEAVENS, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I'M DROWNING**!"

Then I saw my sister and some other life guard, grab the kid and pull him out. The people on shore standing around me started clapping for them. When my sister got back on shore, the kid pulled her into a big hug and started talking to her again. I ran over to them.

"Is there any way I could EVER repay you, Samantha?,"he asked her.

"Don't thank me, the life guard did most of the work,"she blushed. I pulled her away.  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!,"I shouted at her. She frowned at me.  
"No, but-"  
"BUT NOTHING! WE'RE LEAVING!" My sister waved to that nerdy boy as I dragged her away. He waved back to her. Once back, my aunt had already packed up our stuff.

"What a day!,"she laughed. We groaned. "We should come here more often!,"she added. We hopped in her car and headed to her house.


End file.
